The way it should have been
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: A storybook romance for the couple that deserves it the most. Jack and Ianto. Rated M for obvious reasons. I don't own any of the Torchwood people.
1. A fresh start

Jack knew he was dying. The virus the 456 released was quickly taking control of his body. He glared defiantly at them, saving the last ounce of his strength to kiss Ianto. Then darkness claimed him.

Hours later, he woke up in a hospital bed. Confused, he blinked and looked around. One moment he had been in Thames House, now he was in this bed, and not alone either. In the other bed next to him was Ianto. Sitting next to him in a pair of armchairs was Rhys and Gwen. Owen was sitting in another chair next to Ianto with Tosh on his lap.

How could all of this happen? Ianto, Owen, and Tosh should be dead. Tosh and Ianto had actually died in his arms, but here they all were. Safe, whole, and very much alive.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty!" Ianto greeted him as he lay on his side, head propped up on one arm, gazing at Jack lovingly.

"What-what happened?" Jack asked. "I watched you die. You, Tosh, and Owen. How are you all alive?"

"We don't know Jack. Clearly, some huge miracle has taken place. What's more astonishing is that the rift is gone, and everything bad that has ever happened has been reversed. It's almost like time and the whole universe has reset itself." Gwen replied.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. No weevils, no cybermen, no daleks, no 456. You name it, it didn't happen. It's just like waking up from a very bad dream."

"Who did it? Or what? And Why?"

"We don't know. Someone must have thought you suffered enough and decided to give you the best reward possible. A fresh start." Tosh put in.

The idea of a fresh start was foreign to Jack for a while, but he gradually warmed to the idea. He and Ianto had to stay in the hospital for a few days for observation, but they soon were allowed to return home. Jack was glad of it. He and Ianto both had been reprimanded by the nurses several times for getting into each other's beds. The nurses had claimed that they needed proper rest to recover, and that there was no way they'd get it if they were sharing one bed.

The question was, which home would he go back to? There was no longer a need for Torchwood, and to be honest he was getting tired of the little camp bed he had slept on in the hub. Not like the hub had ever really been a proper home. Thankfully, Ianto solved the problem for him.

He and Ianto had just finished making love. Ianto was lying on his back with Jack curled up beside him under his arm, his head on Ianto's chest. Jack smiled as he listened to the rhythmic beat of Ianto's heart. It had been racing earlier as Jack had taken him to the heights of pleasure, now it was slowing down to a regular pace as he and Jack rested and snuggled.

"Mmm. I could get used to this." Jack purred as Ianto lovingly stroked his hair.

"So could I. You know, if you move in here, we could do this every night."

"Really? You want me to move in?"

"Yes. Do you want to? Would that make you happy?"

"More than anything in the world, Ianto Jones."

"I take it that you'll be moving in then?"

"Yes!"


	2. A home at last

Within a few days of Ianto asking, Jack moved in. It was great finally to have a proper home again. Ianto too was ecstatic. He had been busy for days getting the place ready for Jack. He had gone out and purchased new sheets for the bed, the highest quality silk ones he could afford. He moved his clothes over in the closet so Jack could have room for his own. The apartment was properly cleaned and the carpets were shampooed. His final act of preparation was a trip to the supermarket where he stocked up on toiletries, Jack's favorite foods, and several bottles of wine. Afterwards, he swung by the sex shop he and Jack frequented and replenished their supply of condoms, lubricants, and massage oils. As a special welcome home treat for Jack, he ended up also purchasing a couple pairs of cherry flavored edible G-strings. He planned to wear one for Jack on his first official night in the apartment.

Everyone had helped Jack pack up his things and move them to Ianto's. There wasn't a whole lot to pack, as Jack didn't own much. A few clothes, a few books, some photographs of the team, that was really all there was. It didn't take long for Jack to make his mark in the apartment. His clothes hung companionly next to Ianto's in the closet. His wool coat hung next to Ianto's on the coat tree. Underneath them, their shoes sat side by side when not in use.

Their books shared the bookcases. Their photographs shared the nightstands. The place was all their own. His and Ianto's.

When it came time to go to bed, Jack was surprised when Ianto gently halted his progress into the bedroom and had asked him to wait until he called to enter. Clearly, Ianto had something special planned. He searched his young lover's face for clues, but the handsome Welshman's features gave no further information. Ianto had simply smiled a sweet, shy smile with his eyes twinkling before he closed the bedroom door, leaving Jack standing in the hall, trembling with anticipation.

Ianto's heart was pounding as he made himself ready for Jack. After removing his suit and hanging it carefully in the closet, and putting his worn underpants in the dirty clothesbasket, he pulled out one of the pairs of edible G-strings and slipped it on.

It was rather a weird sensation, but Jack would enjoy it. He lit a couple of candles on the nightstand, and arranged the proper accoutrements for a night of lovemaking. A couple of condoms, lubricant, and a bottle of Jack's favorite massage oil.

He peeled back the covers on the bed and laid down, making himself comfortable and trying to look as sensuous as possible. He cleared his throat and called for Jack.

"I'm ready for you. You may enter."

Jack entered the bedroom. When he caught his first glimpse of Ianto, he paused, utterly entranced. His eyes smoldered with lust as he took in the delicious sight that awaited him on the bed. Ianto lying on red and black silk sheets, wearing nothing but a bright red G-string that he hoped to God was edible. His tongue slipped out and he licked his lips. He wanted nothing more than to devour Ianto right now. To take Ianto to the highest heights of pleasure. To feel him writhe madly under him as he climaxed. To hear Ianto cry his name wildly as he released.

"Damn Ianto. You look so tasty right now." Jack purred, giving Ianto a licentious look.

"Are you hungry Jack?" Ianto asked, returning the look.

"God yes. So hungry for you."

"Come and feast on me then."

"Are those edible?"

"Mmm-hmm. They're cherry. Your favorite flavor."

"Ah-ah. Cherry's my second favorite flavor. My real favorite flavor is Ianto Jones."

"Well then come and try some cherry flavored Ianto."

Jack didn't wait for more, he pounced. Taking Ianto masterfully into his arms, he began to cover his face and neck with kisses. Tongues lashed together and teeth delicately nibbled as they began to pleasure each other. Each of them working hard to excite the other one's desire.

Jack traced a long trail down Ianto's chest and stomach with his tongue. When he got to the G-string, he leaned down and gave it an appreciative sniff. The combined aromas of sweet cherry and musky Ianto was a wonderfully intoxicating combination. His head was swimming. Before he did anything else, he quickly stripped off his boxer shorts, which were becoming uncomfortably tight given the state of his arousal. He flung them across the room.

Gently using his teeth, he nibbled away the G-string; gradually exposing Ianto's gorgeous and impressively sized erection. When the head of his penis was visible, Jack swirled his tongue around it. The tangy taste of Ianto's pre-cum mixed wonderfully with the sweet taste of cherry.

As Jack's mouth pleasured him, Ianto's back arched to allow Jack to take him in deeper. Jack already had him moaning deep in his throat, and they were just getting started.

Jack suckled him for a while before moving down to lick his opening. Ianto loved the slippery feeling of Jack's tongue there. The slow, teasing way Jack did it always set his toes to curling.

Jack paused in his ministrations. "Be a dear and hand me the lube please?" He asked.

Ianto handed him the bottle. Jack opened it and dribbled some upon his fingers. He gently rubbed and pressed one against Ianto's entrance until the finger slipped inside. Carefully he began to stretch the tight muscles within. He added a second finger and scissored them. When he brushed against Ianto's sweet spot, Ianto groaned, his eyes shut tight as pleasant tingles rushed through him.

When Jack felt that Ianto's entrance was sufficiently loosened, he asked for a condom and rolled it on. After dribbling more lubricant onto his erect penis, he poked the head of it against Ianto and pushed it inside.

As he and Ianto began to make love, the room was filled with the sounds of guttural grunts and breathy cries of pleasure, the squeaking of the mattress, and the slapping sound of flesh on flesh.

Jack could tell that Ianto was close to climaxing. Ianto was writhing around on the mattress, his hands clutching tightly to Jack's shoulders. A string of Welsh endearments and obscenities issued forth from his lips along with Jack's name.

Wanting Ianto to completely lose control, Jack took one of his earlobes into his mouth and teased it with his teeth. That one final delightful stimulation set Ianto to cumming hard, screaming out Jack's name desperately, tears of ecstasy rolling down his face.

The beautiful expression of Ianto's face as he came undone, Ianto's beautiful Welsh vowels, and delightfully clenching entrance set off his own climax. Growling out Ianto's name in the throes of his passion, he filled the condom full.

Panting, he laid down on Ianto's chest for a moment to rest. He felt himself soften inside Ianto and he slowly withdrew. After he caught his breath, he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He removed the condom and disposed of it. After wetting down a washcloth, he wiped himself off. He wetted it again and brought it to Ianto so he too could clean himself.

"Damn Jack. You get better and better each time we do this."

"So do you Ianto Jones. Now, how about a massage?"

"You read my mind."

Ianto turned over so he was lying on his stomach. Jack opened the bottle of sandalwood scented massage oil. He drizzled some down Ianto's back. He started at the base of Ianto's neck, working out the tight kinks that Ianto always got from sitting hunched over his computer. Slowly he worked his way down, caressing each knob of Ianto's spine, carefully, but firmly kneading the flesh and muscle on either side.

He gently squeezed and kneaded Ianto's buttocks then began to stroke his way down Ianto's legs. He was even more careful when he got to Ianto's feet. Ianto was very ticklish, but his feet were often sore especially after a long day in the office. Jack worked out all the tension in them. He ran a fingernail carefully down each instep and gently pulled on each toe.

"Flip over so I can get your other side."

Ianto turned. Jack began the process over again, working his way from Ianto's chest, down his arms, massaging his hands the same way he massaged his feet. He caressed Ianto's hips and pelvis, taking great pains to soothe the tight groin muscles.

When he finished, every inch of Ianto's skin was suffused with a rosy glow and Ianto was in a very blissful and relaxed state.

"You're so good to me Jack." Ianto whispered, his eyelids starting to droop. He was about to nod off. Jack's extremely talented hands always put him to sleep.

"Glad you enjoy it. There's nothing I love more than seeing you so content."

"Love you." Ianto murmured sleepily. He curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

"Love you too Ianto." Jack whispered. He laid down on his side so that he and Ianto were spooning and put an arm around him, holding him close.

Jack laid awake quietly in the dark for a few minutes, listening to Ianto's soft and rhythmic breathing. The candles on the nightstand soon burned themselves out. Silvery moonlight shone through the window. The celestial glow lent an air of indescribable beauty to Ianto's face. As he gazed at his peacefully slumbering lover, Jack's heart swelled. He felt a prickle of moisture in his eyes. Tears soon began to leak from their corners. He loved this man so much. He didn't know what he had done to deserve him, but he had him none the less.

As sleep began to claim him, Jack made a silent vow that he would do everything in his power to always assure Ianto's happiness. Starting with asking him a very special question.


	3. A long awaited dream

Moving in with Ianto was the best decision Jack had ever made. To be sure, life was not always perfect. They had their disagreements like any other couple and there were a couple of times Ianto made him sleep on the couch or punished him with decaf coffee when Jack did or said something particularly aggravating. They never stayed mad long, and always made up with plenty of kissing. The kissing usually led to lovemaking.

Since there was no longer a need for Torchwood, Ianto and Jack found jobs elsewhere. Ianto took a position as an archivist at the local University and Jack started working at an art gallery. Both were happy with their new professions and more than once Jack brought up the idea of making love in Ianto's office on his desk. For a while, Ianto refused, but Jack eventually wheedled him enough about it that he gave in. Come to find out, office sex was mind-blowing. The two of them even succumbed to a fit of silliness and photocopied each other's butt.

As days passed, Jack thought more and more about proposing to Ianto and making their relationship official. He was more than ready to settle down. One spring day when Ianto was at work and he had the day off, Jack found himself standing in front of the jewelry store near their apartment. If he was going to do it, now was as good a time as any.

He entered the store and started looking over the selection of rings in the glass display cases. One of the clerks soon spotted him and came over to assist him.

"Are you looking for something in particular Sir?" The saleswoman asked.

"Yes, an engagement ring."

"Well we have a fine selection of engagement rings. What size does your young lady take?"

"There's no lady. It-it's a man." Jack stammered slightly.

"Oh! I beg your pardon dear! Well, what size does your young man take then?"

"Size eleven."

"Any preference for a particular metal?"

"24 karat gold with a single ruby stone."

"Any engraving?"

"Yes. Just the word Cariad please."

"Ah, the Welsh word for sweetheart. Very romantic choice."

The saleswoman entered the details of Jack's requested ring into the computer and took down his telephone number and credit card information.

"It will be ready for pickup two weeks from today." She informed him. Jack nodded and left.

Jack used the time the two weeks gave him to plan the perfect proposal. They'd start with dinner at the French restaurant they had their first date at, and then take a moonlit stroll along the beach. That was where he planned to pop the question.

When the big day arrived, Jack sent a note to Ianto at work, instructing him to wear his best suit and prepare for a special evening out. When Ianto got home and changed, he was surprised and touched to find that Jack had hired a limousine to pick him up. Inside the limo was a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket and a bouquet of red long stem roses tied with a ribbon and another note from Jack.

The note simply read "I'll be waiting at our favorite restaurant. I love you. Love, Jack."

Ianto popped the cork on the champagne and poured himself a glass. He was all-aflutter, wondering what Jack was up to. Was Jack planning to propose? Ianto hoped he was, but didn't want to hope too strongly in case he was mistaken.

As promised, Jack was waiting when he arrived. Ianto's breath was taken away when he saw him. Jack looked especially handsome in what was obviously a brand new tuxedo. His brown hair was slicked back, and his dress shoes were gleaming. Jack also smelled fantastic. Ianto didn't know if it was a new cologne or if it was just Jack's natural fragrance mixed with those damn 51st century pheromones. Either way, he was completely smitten and was trying to control the temptation to just rip Jack's clothes off and take him on the nearest flat surface.

They took a small and intimate table near the back in a cozy nook. Jack read over the wine list and chose a good, full-bodied red wine. He had Ianto taste it when it arrived.

He and Ianto both ordered the grilled rosemary lamb chops with roasted potatoes and steamed asparagus. They split a chocolate soufflé for dessert, accompanying it with a snifter of brandy apiece.

"Feeling up to a little stroll along the beach?" Jack asked as he and Ianto walked back to the limo.

"Sure. Just what are you up to, Mr. Jack Harkness?"

"You'll see."

They climbed inside the limo and Jack gave a rather mysterious instruction to the driver.

"Location number two please." The driver nodded and they departed.

When they reached their destination, Jack climbed out first and held out his hand to assist Ianto who was becoming even more anxious and who was already feeling rather tipsy. Hand in hand they walked together at the edge of the surf until they came to a place where a heart made of red rose petals was arranged on the sand.

Jack couldn't have picked a more perfect and romantic time and location. Taking the ring from his pocket, he knelt and held Ianto's hand and gazed up into his eyes.

"I should have asked you this long ago. Ianto Jones, I love you more than I could ever possibly explain. Would you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

Ianto's lip trembled as he gazed back down at Jack in amazement. He'd dreamed of this moment for a long time, but had never expected his dream to actually come true.

"Oh Jack. Dear, sweet, Jack! Of course I will!"

Relieved that he got the answer he was hoping for, Jack slipped the ring onto Ianto's left hand, explaining the particular choices he had made for it.

"24 karat gold to symbolize how precious you are to me. A ruby since you adore the color red, and you always look so handsome in it. I also had it engraved with the name you love me to call you."

"Cariad?" Ianto asked with a little sniff.

"Cariad. You, Ianto Jones, are my Cariad. My sweetheart. For always."

The happy tears that were filling Ianto's eyes began to slide down his face. Jack pulled him close and kissed him, long and firm.

They held and kissed each other all the way back home. When they arrived at the apartment and got inside, they were still kissing, and also beginning to tug at each other's clothes. They never made it to the bedroom. Instead they made love on the living room floor. The fake fur rug underneath them made for an interesting additional stimulation.

A couple of days later, they broke the good news to their family and friends. Everyone was thrilled for them.

"It's about bloody time, Harkness!" Owen exclaimed. "All the times you shagged tea-boy, it's good you're finally making an honest bloke of him."

"Mummy? Why is Uncle Ianto marrying a man?" Mischa asked.

"I'm marrying Jack because I love him and he loves me. When you love someone, you marry them. It doesn't matter if they are a man or a woman. Love is love." Ianto explained, scooping his niece into his arms.

"So is he Aunt Jack now?" This question got several amused giggles from everyone.

"No sweetie, Uncle Jack. Just like I'm Uncle Ianto."

Jack couldn't wait to marry him. He'd have been content with just a quick and simple ceremony at the courthouse, but he wanted to make sure the wedding day was special for Ianto. He deserved it. They talked about the wedding at every chance they got, making plans. Ianto, in typical fashion kept meticulous records of all their wedding ideas in a large binder that was always with him.

They fixed a date for the second Saturday in June. As it was only the third week in August, they had plenty of time to prepare. Ianto wanted a traditional church wedding, so Jack searched around for a chapel and a vicar willing to perform a same-sex wedding. It took some doing, but he finally found one.

Invitations were mailed out and most of the people they invited accepted. Jack booked their favorite restaurant's banquet hall for the reception, and a cruise to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. After most of the major planning was out of the way, he and Ianto went to purchase their rings.

They went to the same shop Jack got the engagement ring from, and the same lady was there to assist them.

"Oh! So he said yes! Congratulations! My goodness! He's quite a catch! You make sure to take good care of him now!"

They ended up choosing two plain gold bands with their names engraved inside. Jack had Ianto try his on to see what it looked like with the engagement ring. Both rings suited Ianto's hand excellently, and really set off the beauty of his slim, long fingers.

They went suit shopping, and Jack teased Ianto good-naturedly about the possibility of him wearing a dress.

"I'm just saying Yan, you've got some fantastic legs. Think how lovely you'd look in one of those couture bridal gowns. Come on, you weren't the least curious about trying one on that day you went dress shopping for Gwen?"

"If there was any curiosity, it was a momentary thing. I'm not wearing a dress!"

In the end, they got matching black suits with black shirts, and red ties and waistcoats.

Ianto asked his sister to walk him down the aisle, and to be his matron of honor. Jack asked Owen to be his best man. Both of them gladly agreed.

A few days before the wedding Jack and Ianto each went out for their respective stag nights. Owen, Rhys, and Ianto's brother in law took Jack to a male strip joint and bought him a lap dance. Jack laughed when Owen looked at him with a strange expression and asked, "Is it weird that this is starting to turn me on a bit?"

Not being one for strip joints and rowdy crowds, Ianto's stag night consisted of a peaceful evening at the symphony with Gwen, Tosh, and his sister. Afterwards, they went to a quiet little pub for drinks.


	4. To love and to cherish

The day of the wedding finally arrived. As Ianto was afraid to see him before the ceremony in case of bad luck, Jack had stayed with Gwen and Rhys. Now here he was, standing at the altar of a little country church, waiting for his beloved to appear.

The soft strains of Pachelbel's Canon filled the air, and the doors opened. First down the aisle was Tosh and Owen. Gwen and Rhys with Anwen in her Mother's arms followed. Next came Mischa and David, Ianto's niece and nephew.

All of them were looking their best. The women were dressed in simple red silk gowns, and the men wore black suits with white shirts and red ties. Anwen was wearing a little white lace dress trimmed with red silk rosebuds. Tosh and Gwen carried bouquets of red roses and white calla lilies, and Mischa wore a matching wreath of the flowers on her head. The church itself was also lavishly decorated with red and white silk buntings and banks of flowers. Sprays of roses and lilies tied with silk ribbons decorated the ends of the pews.

None of this mattered to Jack. His attention was firmly fixed on Ianto. He anxiously looked to the doors again as the bridal march began to play.

With a grace and dignity that befitted a king, Ianto walked down the aisle on his sister's arm. As they passed, he could overhear the whispered comments about how elegant he looked, and about how he and Jack were made for each other. Their eyes met. This was the happiest day in their whole lives. A day they had waited for, for a very long time.

When he took his place next to Jack and they joined hands, Ianto noticed that Jack's eyes had tears in them. They sparkled in the glow of the candles. He looked so handsome just then. Ianto fixed the image firmly in his mind, vowing to treasure it always.

The vicar began to speak. They swore to take each other for their husband in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, 'till death did they part. Those words sent the tears in Jack's eyes streaming down his face as he remembered how death had parted them once. He'd never stopped loved Ianto though, and he never would. Not even death could end his love for Ianto Jones.

They vowed to love and honor each other. To comfort and to cherish. To cleave only unto each other and remain ever faithful to each other as long as they lived. At that line, Ianto gave Jack a bit of a smirk. Jack gave him a look that simply said "All that is done. It's just you and me now, always."

When it came time to exchange the rings, Jack's hands were shaking as he slid Ianto's ring onto his hand. "Ianto, with this ring, I thee wed." Ianto was looking at him with such a sweet and trusting expression on his face that he started crying again.

Ianto took Jack's ring and carefully slid it onto his hand. "Jack, with this ring, I thee wed."

The rest of the vicar's words were a blur to them, so lost were they in each other. Only when the vicar said they could now kiss, did they hear. To the delight of the congregation, Jack wrapped Ianto in a masterful embrace, tilted him back and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Jack always was one for dramatics. When the kiss broke and Ianto was on his feet again, he was flushed and his heart was pounding. With the train of thought that was currently running through his head, he hoped they could get to their hotel soon.

When the happy notes of Mendelssohn's Wedding March sounded, they raced down the aisle hand in hand to the limo that was waiting out front. They took a little ride around together before heading to the reception. Jack spent the ride kissing Ianto senseless.

The staff at their favorite restaurant did a marvelous job with fixing up the banquet hall to Jack and Ianto's exact specifications. The room was a perfect wonderland of red and white, silk and lace, with flowers and candles making the atmosphere extra festive and romantic. Sumptuous aromas from the buffet table wafted through the air. On the bandstand, a 1940's tribute band in gleaming white uniforms was already tuning up. One long table was full of gifts. Another one held two large cakes. A white frosted Bride's cake trimmed with red sugar roses with two dashing marzipan men on top, under a spun sugar arch, and a chocolate Groom's cake made to look just like Jack's famous coat.

When it came time for their first dance, Jack and Ianto treated the on-lookers to a particularly tender moment. They held each other close, foreheads touching and eyes closed. They held each other with such gentleness and love that not a single eye in the room was dry.

Jack placed a chaste and very sweet kiss on Ianto's lips as they danced. "I love you Cariad." He whispered.

Ianto returned the kiss. "I love you too Jack. Thank you so much for this. It's what I've always dreamed of."

"You're welcome, Ianto Jones-Harkness. You deserve every bit of it and more."

When Jack called him by his new last name, Ianto shivered a little. It would take some getting used to, but he was happy to be Mr. Ianto Jones-Harkness now.

They cut the cake and Jack had everyone laughing when he dabbed frosting onto Ianto's nose. Then he made Ianto blush when he whispered a suggestion of other places he could put the frosting later on that night.

At last, they were finally able to slip away. They were staying at a hotel for the weekend, and would leave for their honeymoon cruise on Monday morning. When they reached the door to their room, Jack picked Ianto up bridal style and carried him inside.

When Ianto got a good look at the room, he gasped. Jack had booked the bridal suite. The large four-poster bed was strewn with red rose petals. Champagne was chilling in a silver bucket with two crystal flutes waiting nearby along with a silver dish of strawberries. There was a heart shaped Jacuzzi in the corner. Everything about the room suggested an air of sensual delights.

Jack put him down on the bed. "Well my darling, here we are. How would you like to start off our wedding night together?"

"How about we try out that Jacuzzi?" Ianto asked with a naughty look upon his face.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Jack filled the tub with warm water and drizzled in some lavender scented bath oil. He then came over and helped Ianto get undressed. Then Ianto helped him do the same.

"Let me get in first, and then you sit in front of me and lean back against me." Jack suggested.

They got themselves situated in the warm water. "Be a dear and turn on the bubbles?" Jack asked. Ianto pushed the button. He wondered how long he could control his desire. There were so many wonderful stimulations right now. The slick feeling of Jack's bare skin against his own, the warm water, the bubbles. Jack soon had him moaning when he wrapped his long legs around Ianto's waist and pulled him closer. Jack's erection pressed against him, making him moan again.

Jack's hands lovingly caressed his body, and Jack's mouth was rubbing sensuously along his neck and jaw line. Not wanting Ianto to lose control too soon, they stepped out of the tub and dried each other off before moving to the bed.

Ianto laid down upon his back and watched as Jack opened the champagne. He filled a glass and brought it over along with the strawberries. Ianto was shivering with anticipation. He just knew Jack had something delightful in mind to do with them.

Jack did. He poured a little of the champagne into the cup of Ianto's navel and dipped his tongue inside. Then after taking a sip, he took Ianto's erection into his mouth. Ianto gasped as he felt the champagne fizz against him. Jack suckled for a moment before moving on to the strawberries.

"Turn over on your stomach." He whispered.

Selecting a large, ripe berry, Jack trailed the fruit down Ianto's back and between his buttocks. This entirely new experience had Ianto writhing on the bed. Slowly and sensuously, Jack pressed the berry inside him. He worked the berry in and out a few times before pushing it in one last time and using his tongue to tease it out.

"Oh damn Jack! You almost made me cum just then!" Ianto groaned.

"Be patient sweet one. You'll get your release."

Jack kissed and stroked every inch of Ianto's body until he had his Welshman begging for release. Jack took a condom and started to roll it on, but Ianto stopped him.

"Not tonight. I don't want anything between us. I want to really feel you inside of me."

"You're sure?" Ianto nodded.

With Ianto on his back again, Jack lay down upon him and entered him. They joined so closely that it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. They made love so exquisitely that night that they came off together, each crying out the other's name in desperation.


	5. Timeless love

After a delightful two-week cruise to the Bahamas, Jack and Ianto feel in to the wonderful world of married life. It suited them excellently. Ianto's sister was quick to point out that Ianto was much more confidant and happier now that Jack was in his life, and Owen remarked that since they'd married, Jack had begun to put on a little weight. A sure sign that he was happy with Ianto, and that Ianto was taking good care of him.

One night after they finished making love, Ianto took Jack's hand and laid it on his stomach.

"I wish I could give you children, Jack." He whispered.

"We could always go with a surrogate. Tosh told me the other day that she'd gladly do so whenever we were ready to start a family. Would you want to do that? If we both donate our sperm, the baby or babies would have both our genes."

Ianto sighed. "It's our best option, I guess, unless I start to grow lady parts. Still, if you keep insisting on watching those cheesy soap operas, I just might!"

A few days later, the two of them were at the clinic to donate their sperm. The whole process was straightforward to Jack. He took his specimen cup, went off into the assigned room, and did what needed to be done. Just as he was tucking himself back into his pants, there was a knock on the door.

"Jack? Can I come in?"

A thouroughly embarrassed and frustrated Ianto entered the room.

"I can't do this Jack! None of the magazines are helping. I can only manage a semi-hard, and this whole process is just too embarrassing! I can't get myself off in public!"

"Shh shh. Go get your cup and I'll give you a hand."

When Ianto returned, Jack stood behind him and wrapped his hand around his penis. As he stroked, he whispered in Ianto's ear all the stories about their naked games of hide and seek in the greenhouse and about the night with the strawberries. That did the trick. Ianto was soon as hard as could be and a couple of quick strokes soon brought him off. Carefully Jack milked him into the cup so not a single drop was wasted.

He set both cups down on the table and compared them.

"Yours is fuller!" He remarked.

Ianto blushed. "Yeah, but yours is thicker!"

"Really?"

"Yep. Thick as double cream and twice as tasty."

"Now you behave yourself Mr. Ianto Jones-Harkness, or I'm going to have to take you right here on the floor." Jack growled softly, waggling a finger at him. "Come on, the nurse is waiting for these."

On the day that Tosh was due to be inseminated, they went together with Owen to the clinic to watch the procedure.

"Alright gentlemen. As you can see, Mrs. Harper has a number of healthy, viable egg cells. I'm going to insert semen from both of you." The fertility specialist explained.

"There! Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

Eight months later, everyone was gathered together again, waiting anxiously as Tosh gave birth. Ianto was standing on one side of her, Jack on the other, both of them holding her hands and encouraging her to push.

"It's a boy!" Owen exclaimed. The baby was quickly handed to a nurse to be cleaned.

Ianto and Jack were floored when Tosh started pushing again. Clearly she wasn't done!

"Looks like we've got another one here!" "Come on Tosh honey, push! That's a good girl!"

"It's a girl!"

"Congratulations Jack and Ianto. A daughter and a son."

Both of them were sobbing with joy as they shook Owen's hand.

"Thank you so much Owen, Tosh. You've made our dream come true." Ianto remarked.

"Yes, thank you both so much. If there's anything I can ever do to repay you, let me know."

"Well, you can start by giving those two little miracles a name!" Owen exclaimed.

They had picked out a few names beforehand. The boy was to be named Jackson Gareth, the girl, Brenda Rose. Both children would have Jack's surname.

Each passing year brought even more happiness to Jack and Ianto. They had learned that whomever had reset the universe had also reset Jack. No more immortality. He was aging normally, and would just have a regular lifespan.

Jackson and Brenda grew up and had children of their own, and their children had children. They were blessed to see it all happen.

At eighty, Jack was still a handsome man. His hair had turned a distinguished silver, and he still carried himself with the same confidence and sense of purpose he always had. His face showed few wrinkles, just a few crinkled laugh lines around the corner of his eyes.

Ianto was seventy and still the same as ever. His handsome face and shy smile still melted Jack's heart even after all this time.

They still made love every night. It just went a little slower, and Jack had to take a little longer to get ready. Afterwards, they always slept peacefully in each other's arms.

One morning, Jack just didn't want to get out of bed. He knew he should, since the kids were coming for a visit, but he was so nice and comfortable snuggling with Ianto that he just didn't want to move.

"Jack, sweetheart? We really should get up. The kids will be here soon."

"I know, but I'm still feeling tired. Let's just sleep for a bit longer."

"Alright then. Just for a few minutes."

They never heard the door open.

"Mummy? Grandpa Jack and Grandpa Ianto are gone."

"What do you mean sweetheart? Their car is still in the driveway."

"Look."

Jack and Ianto's youngest great-grand daughter walked to their bedroom and peeked in.

What she saw broke her heart.

They were lying still and quiet in each other's arms. Their lips were touching. They had shared one final kiss before death claimed them.

The ones that loved them best smiled through their tears as they thanked the Lord for this beautiful example of undying love.

On a sunny hillside in Wales you will find a large heart shaped stone. Engraved upon its surface are the names Jack and Ianto. Underneath is just one simple word. Cariad.


End file.
